


Breakdown

by My_Dixon_Narratives



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dixon_Narratives/pseuds/My_Dixon_Narratives
Summary: I labeled this as non-con even though it's not just so nobody gets all pissy. I can't really say anything about this, except that it's sexually explicit and you should read to the end before you get all pissy pants.* BUT! If any non-con elements trigger you, proceed no further because I'm not sorry and I'm not going to stop writing things like this on occasion.





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Breakdown** _

 

The day was hot and humid. Clouds hung low and heavy in the sky with the promise of rain; the time was perfect. All around him the world was grey and when the first drops fell he could swear that they sizzled on his skin. His day job was over now, he had laid a hundred bricks in the blazing sun, and he was primed for release. The sun was slinking away behind the horizon; night was falling down around him like a veil. At 4 pm, there was only one thing he wanted, and he was going to take it.

Merle Dixon had a job to do that involved a woman, and she was going to be pleased no matter what.

 

_**It's alright if you love me** _

_**It's alright if you don't** _

_**I'm not afraid of you running away** _

_**Honey, I get the feeling you won't** _

 

He didn't even stop to shower, the rain began to beat down on his skin all the way from the bus stop to her front door, and he was soaked by the time he got there. His dirty blond curls clung to his face, and his ice blue eyes were cold; he was ready. This was the anointed day; he knew that she was waiting for him. Anticipation was so thick he could stand on it, and he was ready to pounce the second he knocked on the door. All day he'd thought of this, the moment she'd open the door to him. He couldn't wait to see the stunned expression, the split second of fear in her eyes, and then he'd just take her rough and unforgiving.

"Hello?"

He took hold of the door and breezed past her in an instant, forcing her to step back in surprise.

"Hey," she squeaked.

"None of that phony shit now, woman," he growled. "You know why I'm here."

She fell silent, and he grinned as he turned and pinned her to the wall in the front hallway.

"Don't..." she stammered.

"I know just what you want. Don't play games cause I'm in no mood," he snarled.

"Wait," she whimpered, and he ducked down to lift her up onto his shoulder. Merle was done talking.

"Put me down! Hey! Stop this!"

"Shut it," he growled. "Keep that pretty mouth shut, or I'll shut it for ya."

 

_**There is no sense in pretending** _

_**Your eyes give you away** _

_**Something inside you is feeling like I do** _

_**We said all there is to say** _

 

He carried her up the stairs with ease and located the door with a quick glance and zeroed in on the bed. Merle tossed her onto the quilt and moved over her before she was able to turn and scramble away.

"Cool it, girl. You ain't gettin' out of this, and if you behave, you just might like it."

"Get off of me!"

Merle tore at her blouse, sending little pearl buttons flying across the hardwood floor. He was dirty, sweaty, drenched in rain and she was classy rich lady perfection.

The red bra, the pale skin, the torn black blouse and that tight little pencil skirt had him wild with lust.

"Fuuuuuck yes!" he moaned as she tried to smack at him with her little hands. "Fight me, woman! I fuckin' love that."

Merle raised her hands up over her head to avoid her expensive manicured nails and came in close to bite at her throat.

"No," she whined, and he could feel her body shiver.

His skin was cold from the rain, and he was pressed to her body so close that she was starting to feel just how cold he really was.

His tongue trailed from her neck to the space between her breasts, and he bit her lightly here and there to push her into it. She was unable to kick at him due to her tight skirt holding her legs close together. Her legs wouldn't be staying together, but for now, it was preventing him taking a knee to the balls. He kept her hands overhead and took hold of her bra with his teeth, pulling it up to reveal her breasts with a twist of his head. She was squirming and whining as he worked and he loved that, it just improved the whole experience for him.

"Don't! Get the fuck off of me!" she screamed, and he almost came in his pants as he brought his mouth down over her right nipple and sucked gently.

And then there it was...a sigh.

 

_**Baby, breakdown** _

_**Go ahead and give it to me** _

_**Breakdown honey take me through the night** _

_**Breakdown now I'm standing here can't you see** _

_**Breakdown, it's alright** _

_**It's alright** _

 

"That's right, woman...gimme more of that," he demanded.

Merle let her arms go then and grabbed hold of her breasts with both hands, moving from one to the other with his ravenous mouth.

He circled each nipple a few times, sucked softly and then followed it up with light flicking. He was rewarded with another sigh that morphed into a moan.

"You gonna behave?" he asked.

"....yes."

"Good girl. Now, let's get this fuckin' skirt off."

He wasn't leaving it up to her, he needed her bare. Merle ripped at the zipper and yanked it down her legs without a word and immediately forced her legs apart. Merle bit at her inner thighs and wasted no time getting to those little red panties.

"Jesus!"

"That's right...give it to me. Don't make me take it."

He licked up the seam of her panties, and she was putty in his hands, this was the submission he craved.

"Damn," she hissed, and the animal in him purred.

He slid the crotch of those little panties to the side and took what was his. Wet, wild, slick movement of his tongue had her writhing, that's what he had been waiting for. His long arms squirmed between her thighs and reached up to grab her breasts as he continued to french kiss her pussy. He pinched her nipples lightly until she was trembling and almost sobbing with release.

"I'm right there....now, Merle! Right now!"

Merle got up on his knees, tore at his belt, and dropped his jeans enough to release his massive hard cock. He lined up and drilled into her, leaving her whining and grabbing handfuls of his shirt in a fury of bliss. Harder and harder he filled her and held her head in the crook of his arm, this is where they flipped the switch and she was his completely.

"Harder!"

Merle smirked and stopped only long enough to flip her over. He pulled her up onto her knees and thrust into her again, laying a firm smack on her ass and gripping her by the waist.

"Ooooooooh fuck!" she wept.

She was close, and he lay his big hand on her back to press her down on the mattress, she liked that. Merle lay his chest on her back and slid one hand under her belly to tease her clit as he continued to fuck her. She had one more in her, one more orgasm and he knew it. Merle knew her body better than she knew it herself by now.

 

_**Breakdown** _

_**Go ahead and give it to me** _

_**Breakdown, honey, take me through the night** _

_**Breakdown now I'm standing here can't you see** _

_**Breakdown, it's alright** _

_**It's alright** _

_**It's alright** _

  


/

"Same time again next week?" she asked.

"Sure thing."

Andrea was a high powered attorney with no time for a relationship, and nobody could please her the way Merle did anyway. She wanted things that no other man was willing to give her. Sometimes Merle would jump her in the underground parkade at work and nail her in her car. Other times he'd tie her up. It was almost always different, and she was satisfied beyond words. The arrangement had been going on for three years now, and she paid him handsomely for his troubles. They occasionally spoke as friends, and she even bought him a birthday gift the month before. It was the strangest entanglement, but it worked for the both of them.

From the very first day, she knew that nobody else could do it quite like he could. Andrea felt safe with him and was coming to find that she didn't want anyone else at all. Merle was single and didn't appear to do this with anyone else. Still, she wondered if he'd laugh if she suggested that she wanted more.

  


  


  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes back to how it started and then the last chapter goes back to the future.  
> This chapter is a smut show;) Enjoy!

_ **Breakdown 2** _

_**~ 3 years previous...** _

_Professional woman, 30, slim, blonde, seeks dom for casual meetings. Must provide regular clean STD screen/criminal record check. Compensation negotiable._

_###################################_

There were two men in the running thus far, but nobody she was excited about. Andrea was hanging out in the hotel room waiting for the third and final man to arrive. She didn't need any creeps know where she lived and this was a great way to meet a creep, but maybe she was the creep in this scenario.

This was insanity but every relationship she had attempted to have for the last ten years fell spectacularly apart. She worked ridiculous hours, traveled so much that she was rarely home and the stress she was under as a top Atlanta prosecutor was too much to bear at times. This was the best way she could think of to meet her needs, and the decision hadn't come lightly, she had tossed it around for months.

The first two men were pushy, but not in a right way. They were stereotypical. They weren't unattractive, and they seemed safe and sexually interesting, but she was starting to doubt the idea. She wasn't sleeping with them; she could just tell by their energy and that way they discussed sex. They came across as men who watched too much porn and didn't understand female sexuality at all.

When the last man knocked at the door she was stunned to find him in coveralls and work boots; he was filthy. The other two men had arrived looking their best, clean dress shirts and freshly shaved. This third man looked like he'd been through the ringer.

"Hello?"

"I'm here for the job," he said simply. "This the right room?"

"Yes...come in."

The man looked about 40 and more than a little rough around the edges. His hands were dirty, and he smelled like a hard day's work.

"Did you just get off work?" she asked and then offered him a beer which he happily accepted.

"Yeah, but I just got a layoff today, so here I am."

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" she asked.

"Hell no. I didn't even know this kind of thing existed. I saw the ad last week, and I gotta say, I didn't really understand it, but I went to the clinic anyway. Guess I was intrigued."

"My name is Andrea," she said softly.

"Merle Dixon."

He handed over his STD screening and a criminal record check from 6 months previous.

"The crim check is from my job. I haven't committed any crimes in the last six months, I promise," he said.

"This is fine," she nodded.

"So...why are you doing this anyway? You're a stunner; you could have anybody you like for free."

"It's complicated."

"Ain't for me to judge, honey. You need what you need."

"And you can be dominant?" she pressed.

There was something so raw and sexy about him as he sat on the hotel couch, leaned back with his legs spread wide, casually sipping the beer.

"I can do whatever you need. I'm not a man of high education or standing, but I know my way around a bedroom. Dixon men are pretty much only good for fucking and fighting," he chuckled.

His smile was unexpected; it lit up his whole face. He was handsome and unthreatening but still so masculine, Andrea was more than interested in this filthy man.

"I'm happy to compensate you, Mr. Dixon. We can determine an amount you're happy with."

"I'd do this for free if my rent wasn't due," he grinned. "Until I get another job I guess I gotta sell the one thing I got to my name."

He looked down at his lap for a split second and then winked at her playfully; she couldn't help laughing. Even a sexual relationship involving money needed chemistry, and they apparently had that.

"I like some things that are a little out there...not all men are comfortable being rough with a woman."

"I ain't gonna hurt you, you couldn't pay me enough for that, but I can take over and put you in your place a little."

"Sounds perfect," she grinned. "At work, I'm always the boss; I need a man to be the boss in bed."

"I can do that," he nodded with a sexy, serious expression that made her crazy inside.

"I think this is going to work out just fine," she grinned.

"Great."

He stood up then, downed his beer in one sip and set the bottle on the table before him. Andrea hadn't been planning to start right then, it was only intended to be an interview, but as he began to pull down the zipper of his coveralls, she couldn't resist him.

"You ready?" he asked, and she nodded like a child.

Already she could tell he was switching modes and she felt him begin to dominate the entire room. Andrea could feel herself start to throb for him and she knew he was the one. She was sat on a chair across from him as he stepped toward her and she couldn't help the dreamy look in her eyes.

Merle lay his hand on her cheek for a second, and she closed her eyes, taking in the rough sensation of his skin. Andrea began to burn from the inside out and then it happened.

"Stand up."

The tone of his voice was suddenly completely different, and his eyes were a colder blue that made her weak.

"Get on that bed," he said, but somehow her legs wouldn't move.

Andrea was so turned on that her body just didn't respond for some reason. She loved everything about his voice, his body, and his attitude.

"Got a listening problem, honey? I can fix that."

Merle grabbed her up in his arms, walked a few feet to the bed and tossed her on the mattress.

She looked stunned at him, but he wasn't fazed in the least as he squirmed his arms out of his coveralls and exposed his muscular chest and arms to her hungry eyes.

"You wanna stop, you tell me so. Otherwise, this is happening. Got it?"

Andrea nodded and realized then that her panties were soaked.

Merle grabbed her ankles and yanked once till she was on her back and then he dropped his coveralls to the floor, leaving her speechless. His cock was huge, perfect and hard as hell without her even touching him.

"Damn," she moaned.

She was still in her full work clothing, and he wasted no time ridding her of it.

He took her heels off and tossed them to the side before sliding his hands under her dress to grab hold of her pantyhose, ripping them down her legs in one swift motion.

"Does torn clothing come out of my paycheck?" he growled.

"No."

"Good."

Merle let the ruined stockings fall to the floor and moved over her so fast she barely saw it coming. His hand was suddenly under her ass against her panties and pulling her into his hard cock, and she whined beneath him.

"Jesus, you're good at this."

"I can be more dominant, but this is the first time, so..."

"This is perfect for the first time. It can be rougher next time," she panted.

"It will be...right now I wanna show you what I can do, it'll make the rougher stuff easier to take when you know there's a payoff."

The man had a way with words. Merle pulled open her suit jacket to reveal a silk camisole, and he growled like a wolf. Within only minutes he had her on her knees on the bed in only her panties, and it happened so fast and seamlessly that she could barely piece together the events that led to it.

Merle was kneeling behind her, holding her by the throat, his hard dick resting between her thighs and pushing against the crotch of her panties as he teased her nipples.

"Like that, don't ya?" he smirked.

"Oh my God, yes!" she sobbed.

"Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours."

"You gonna do as you're told?"

"Yes."

"Good girl. Now slide those panties down just a little and bend over for me."

Andrea needed his touch so bad her body was about to succumb to release, so she obeyed him without a thought. This filthy man with no airs or graces had her body at his full disposal.

She slid her panties down and was about to take them all the way off when he stopped her.

"Just keep 'em right there."

Her panties stayed at her mid-thigh level, and she felt agony in not being able to fully spread her legs. She wanted it hard and unforgiving, but he wasn't letting her have that yet. She bent over on all fours, and that's when he earned his tenure. Merle licked from her clit to her tailbone so slowly that she almost cried and he didn't stop until she begged him for more. His hot slippery tongue was everywhere, and she dropped her forehead to the mattress in complete surrender to him. She wanted to spread her legs wide, but he wasn't allowing it as he pushed his tongue between her closed lips and teased her relentlessly.

"Please," she begged.

"Shhhh....just take it. You don't get to have control here."

Merle held her ass cheeks and just kept it up, licking softly from her clit to the small of her back as she tried not to beg again. His hot mouth was pressed against her pussy, moaning to create sweet vibrations, and his tongue trying so hard to fuck her. Finally, he gave her an opening.

"Wanna spread those legs for me, honey?"

"Yes!"

"Want me in ya? Want me balls deep in that sweet pussy?"

"Oh my God, yes!"

Merle ripped at her thong, tearing it from her body and leaving just a hint of rope burn on one thigh but finally allowing her to spread her legs open. The need to offer her entire pussy to him was killing her. This man was good.

Andrea spread her thighs and raised her tailbone to the ceiling as her head rested on her crossed arms on the bed.

"Well, fuck me runnin'!" he praised. "That's about the finest ass I ever seen."

Merle fucked her slow at first, teasing her with the head of his cock for a minute because that was his style and then gradually fucking her harder.

He lay a few good smacks on her ass, tried a few things to see what she liked and just fed her his dick till she broke like a wild horse.

That first time was the best sex she'd ever had, and from that day forward she had no needs that weren't met.

/

Still, three years later she knew that it wasn't enough, she wanted everything with Merle Dixon. He was the only man she ever thought about; he was her confidant and her lover. Andrea couldn't fight the need to ask him, even if it could end it all, she needed to know if it could be more.

  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a oneshot that I wanted to extend a little, sorry it's not longer but this is basically it. lol

_ **Breakdown 3** _

Andrea decided that she needed to meet up with him and just be honest. Her workload was smaller at work since they promoted a new partner in her firm and she had more time. Now that she had a few more hours in her schedule she found that all she wanted was to see Merle more often. She was scared that it wouldn't be what he wanted, but she still needed to try because it was all she wanted. For three years he had fulfilled her every desire, been there when she needed to talk, and never asked for anything but the check she automatically deposited in his account every month.

She sent him a text the day after the 'home invasion' to get the ball rolling, but she was terrified to potentially ruin the best thing in her life. Andrea didn't even know for sure if Merle had another woman, she tried not to pry into his personal life. A part of her didn't want to imagine his hands on another woman.

 

_**Andrea: Hey can we meet tonight?** _

_**Merle: Sure. What do you want me to do?** _

_**Andrea: I was thinking we could just go for a drink** _

_**Merle: Ok** _

_**Andrea: The Fireside at 8?** _

_**Merle: Sure. Is everything ok?** _

_**Andrea: It’s fine. I need to discuss something with you.** _

_**Merle: I’ll be there, honey.** _

_**Andrea: Thanks. I appreciate it.** _

_**Merle: It’s no problem. You know I’ll meet you anytime.** _

_**Andrea: I know:) you’re the best.** _

_**Merle: You too, honey. Xo** _

  


Merle was pissing himself all day, Andrea never wanted to meet him just to talk. He'd seen her the week before with a man having lunch downtown, and he hoped this talk had nothing to do with him. It could have been a work friend or a client, but it drove him crazy all the same. The man would lean in to touch her hand and whisper things into her ear, and she laughed in return. Merle couldn't stop thinking about it. For three years he thought of her as his but she wasn't his, he was her employee. He figured she would eventually settle with a man more like herself, with a good job and a fat wallet. Still, he hoped he was wrong cause he wasn't ready for it to end.

He showered this time before going to see her. Andrea liked when he showed up for 'work' dirty, but he decided to show up looking different this time. He put on a nice pair of black jeans and a black concert t-shirt with his leather jacket to meet her at the pub. Maybe she'd see he was more than a good lay.

She was sat at a table in the corner when he arrived, and she looked nervous. This was it. She was ending it after all this time.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi, Merle. I ordered you a Jameson's."

"Thanks, honey."

He sat down across from her and noticed she was wringing her hands and he decided he'd make it easy for her. Andrea had always been good to him, and he knew that if she was ending it, that is wasn't an easy thing for her to do. He did believe that she cared for him on some level after all.

"Andrea?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what this is about...and it's OK."

"You do?"

"This thing between us went on for so long that I didn't really consider this, but it had to happen sometime."

"What?"

"You never meet me just to talk, and I saw you with that guy at lunch last week...I don't want this, but I know it's not up to me."

"Want what? What are you talking about?"

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you? I guess it's not a real break up if you were never my girlfriend but...it's still gonna feel that way for me."

"I'm not breaking up with you."

"Oh."

"You think I want this to end?"

"I figured it must be something like that cause...I don't know. Why did you want to meet me?"

"I'm not seeing that man you saw me with. I haven't seen anyone but you since this started."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Do you have someone else, Merle?"

"No."

Andrea sighed heavily, this was the most awkward conversation of her life, and her face felt flushed and hot.

"Merle, I wanted to talk to you tonight because...I want more."

He just smiled, he didn't know what she meant by more, but it wasn't an ending, so he was happy.

"Damn, I was sure this was over," he sighed and downed his drink in one sip.

"I know this is weird. We've always had this strange arrangement between us...but nobody else can make me feel like you do, in or out of the bedroom."

Merle dropped his head to his hands and fell apart a little. For three years this was all he wanted, and now here it was.

"Merle?"

"I wanted this for all this time."

"The whole time?" she exclaimed.

"From the first year anyway. I wanted to stay over, to take you places, but I could never ask cause I thought you'd want to find someone else. I didn't want to push it."

"Merle..."

"Yeah?"

"Take me home."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Andrea reached across the table then and touched his hand.

"All this time, you've been giving me everything I need. Now I want to give back."

"I was getting what I wanted just touching you, honey."

"This time I want it to be just us...just me and you with no pretense, no plan."

Merle loved the sound of that. No games this time, just the two of them as equals.

/

Arriving back at her place was different now. She knew he still had that fire and could dominate her whenever he liked, but this time was going to be something very different. The moment they parked their cars and walked through her front door, the energy was completely new.

Andrea wanted to show him that she saw his needs as equal to hers. This time it was all about him.

"Come," she said, as she dropped her purse on a table next to the door and led him to the bedroom upstairs.

With the door closed and no arrangement between them now, Andrea felt free to tell him everything she felt.

"I want you so bad, Merle...you're all I can think of anymore...nobody could ever please me like you do."

Up in her room, Andrea lay him out on her bed and covered him with her body. She kissed him softly for a long time, to begin with. The kind of sex they typically had rarely involved kissing, and it's something she wanted more of.

He held her gently now by the shoulders and then let his hands drift slowly down her body as they kissed. This was the kind of thing they'd never done even after having sex so many times. This is what they both needed now.

/

Merle was stunned at the way she was pouring her love and affection on him, he felt like a million dollars. Soon it went off the charts as she kissed her way down his body, unbuttoning his shirt as she did. Her mouth on his skin and her tender loving care was something he didn't realize he needed but he craved even more of it now.

Andrea made it all about him as she stripped him bare and slowly kissed every inch of his body. He knew that they had turned a corner and that his 'job' was over. She was really his now. She sucked his dick like she was paying him for the privilege and it felt better than he dreamed. He always imagined a scenario where they'd be equals, making love simply because they wanted to and now that dream was real.

She continued to please him until he couldn't take another second and then she slid over him to take him in.

Andrea had never ridden him before, and it felt like heaven. Her beautiful blonde hair falling over her face and her eyes closed as she moaned his name was what he'd been wanting for so long. He didn't have to move a muscle, aside from gripping her waist and squirming a little as he reached his peak.

She worshipped his body, and he took it all gratefully. He pulled her breasts to his mouth and sucked them just the way she liked until she came apart above him. This sex was about pleasing him, but he was a real man, and he wouldn't abide her not getting off before he did.

When Merle did cum it was different than usual; it was loving and sweet. He knew that her feelings for him were genuine and that they had a real future together.

/

"Happy?" she asked as he was drifting off in her bed for a change.

"Very. You?"

"Definitely. I'm so glad that you wanted this too. I feel bad that we had such a strange relationship for so long...but it's all I could handle at the time."

"I told you from the start that it ain't for me to judge and I was happy to be a part of it. I'm glad you want more now."

"I want everything with you."

He fell silent then, and she had a feeling there was something else he wanted to say.

"What is it?"

"I just...I'll miss coming in here and attacking you. I like jumping you in the parkade too," he chuckled.

"Who says that has to stop?"

"Really?"

"I love that too, Merle. I always will. I just want to make love to you as well."

"Now this is the kind of arrangement I can really get behind," he grinned and rolled over to pull her into his arms.

 

 


End file.
